


Mix and Match

by Stariceling



Category: UC
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for each possible pairing among the main cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ikku/Nicodemus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All original characters and plot of UC belong to Betsy-sama and Jena. The characters are borrowed only for fanwork.
> 
> Since the pages I post this on keep getting deleted, this has probably been posted under three different names. Sorry. In any case, enjoy! Originally posted in one week of drabbly fun.

Timing how long Ikku could spin in place before getting dizzy. Perfectly normal Saturday afternoon for Nicodemus. Ikku stopped short, mid-spin, and stumbled into Nicodemus.

“Dizzy.” Ikku buried her face in Nicodemus’ shirt.

Nicodemus froze. What was he supposed to do? Ikku made a contented noise.

“Ikku?”

“This is nice.”

Hesitantly, Nicodemus put his arms around Ikku in return. It wasn’t that bad. Ikku’s head was tucked under his chin. It was almost cozy.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

Nicodemus looked down as Ikku snuggled closer. “You going to let go?”

“Nope.”

Nicodemus expected that. Strange. He didn’t mind that much.


	2. Naim/Kelsi

“. . . have you been following me?”

That question never really had gotten answered. What was this weird silent person doing following her around? Every time she looked up he was there, and he was watching her.

Just like now.

“What?”

No answer. Kelsi was getting fed up. “What are you looking at?”

“This.” Naim put one hand to her hair, massaging the purple strands between his fingers. After a few seconds he let go and started to leave. He was halfway down the hall when he turned back and added, “it’s not bad.”

Wait. Was that supposed to be a compliment?


	3. Naim/Nicodemus

Nicodemus couldn’t help being nervous when Naim went right for his throat. Instead of grabbing his leash in his usual signal that he wanted Nicodemus’ attention, he now had two fingers hooked under Nicodemus’ collar.

“Naim?” Nicodemus shifted uneasily as Naim started to unfasten his collar.

Without a word, Naim lifted the leather band away from Nicodemus’ neck and let his mouth take it’s place. Nicodemus yelped, and Naim bit down in response, before reverting to simply sucking on the skin he had claimed.

Nicodemus’ face was hot when Naim replaced the collar.

“Why?”

“Hm.”

Just the answer he expected.


	4. Ikku/Kelsi

“Ikku?”

“Mm?”

“Do you always end rehearsals like this?”

Kelsi was lying on her back, her head pillowed on Ikku’s legs. Ikku was curled up so that her head rested on Kelsi’s stomach. Ikku had a firm grip on one of Kelsi’s hands, meshing their fingers together.

“Not usually.” Ikku maneuvered herself upward so that they were fact to face. She rubbed her nose playfully against Kelsi’s, paused, then kissed her shyly.

Face flushed, Ikku retreated and lay her head on Kelsi’s stomach again.

“Still want to work on your lines?”

“Sure.” Kelsi could fell herself blushing. “My place tomorrow?”


	5. Kelsi/Nicodemus

Nicodemus clenched his teeth, biting back a noise of pain. Kelsi paused, lifting her hands from his damaged ribs. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

They both knew it was a lie, but she didn’t call him on it for once. Instead she put one hand to the ice pack over his eye, turning it so that the colder side was against his bruise. Her hand was brushing his face.

“You don’t have to pity me.”

Kelsi removed the ice pack. “I’m just-”

“I found it!” Ikku bounded in, and Kelsi stopped short. Ikku looked from Kelsi to Nicodemus. “Did I miss something?”


	6. Naim/Ikku

Naim was not interested in having a girlfriend. He was completely against the idea, and incessant cuddling was not going to change his mind.

“I don’t think you have enough experience in the comfort department.”

“Meh.”

“Meanie.”

Naim ignored the comment. Not being interested did not make him mean. He did have to give Ikku credit for not being violently upset.

Relenting, Naim put one hand on Ikku’s cheek and tilted her face up. “Cheer up already.” She turned and smiled against his hand. This comfort thing wasn’t all that bad.

This bent the no girlfriend rule, didn’t it? Damn.


	7. Jacob/Nicodemus

Nicodemus was half asleep when he first felt the kiss. He thought it was part of his dream. After all, who was going to be kissing him?

The mouth on top of his became more insistent, making Nicodemus wake up a little to play along. It wasn’t until he felt the hand on his shoulder that it hit him that this was real. His eyes snapped open.

“Morning.” Jacob was leaning over him, grinning, making Nicodemus’ sudden panic melt. “I just couldn’t resist.”

Impossible to be mad at Jacob when he smiled.

Even harder when Jacob was kissing him again.


End file.
